From DC to Boston
by xmissimpossablex
Summary: Cross-over between Rizzoli and Isles and NCIS. What happens when someone from the past comes back?
1. Chapter 1

FROM DC TO BOSTON

It started off as a normal day in DC,

The NCIS team were in the bull pen, Ziva torturing her boyfriend, Anthony DiNozzo, by threatening to kill him with a paperclip jokingly, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, however, still trying to figure out how to work technology with McGee because Tim McGee was laughing at Tony and Ziva. Meanwhile, Abby, the happiest Goth in the world, is sipping at her beloved CAF-POW while hugging her precious stuffed hippo, Bert.

But in all their minds they were missing one beloved part of their family. Special Agent Caitlin Todd.

It started off as a normal day in Boston

Dr. Maura Isles was finishing the last of her paperwork for the autopsy of the dead fighter, when her best friend, detective Jane Rizzoli, came through the doors to ask her if she wanted to go to the café to get breakfast, when their phones started to ring.

"_Dead body at the train station. Need homicide detectives to come and retrieve the body and if doctor Isles is with you we need her here too"_

**(AT CRIME SCENE)**

"Dead navy marine, looks mid thirties and from Washington DC" Maura says whiles examining the body.

"I guess we need to ring Washington NCIS to come help with our investigation then, I hate the feds" Jane says angrily.

Maura's face just dropped...


	2. Chapter 2

**(MAURA'S POV)**

"Maura… are you ok, do you not like NCIS?" Jane says concerned

"It's not that, I just had a flashback, I'm fine now" I say but still thinking about that awful evening on top of the rooftop where everyone thought I had died.

Jane was on the phone with the director of NCIS I think it is now Jenifer Shepard.

"Maur, they are on their way. Are you sure you're ok, do you want to talk about it?" Jane says

I just shake my head, nobody knows I'm still alive I think to myself I can't let anyone find out who I really am.

**(AT BOSTON PD)**

"Maur I think that's them" Jane says.

"I believe your right" I say when I started searching for Gibbs when my eye's spotted him. I really missed him. I wonder if he misses me. I loved him, no I love him, I really hope he didn't move on.

Jane and I walk into the café and then all the agents turned around and Tony nearly fainted when he saw me, I guess he knows who I am. But if he asks I **have** to deny.

I walk up to the team but all of them had their mouths wide open in shock.

I introduce myself as Dr. Maura Isles until Tony pull's me to the side and says.

"Kate…" he says, puzzled, I just can't believe he realised so quickly.

"Right, DiNozzo, you tell anyone without me knowing and it just won't be Gibbs slapping you ok!"

"Wow, Katie, what happened to you, I like it!" he says but I just give him a glare and he knows to shut up.

**(GIBBS'S POV)**

"Ziver, is it just me or does the doctor look like… Kate!" I asked in a confused tone but then I realised that she didn't really know Kate because her brother shot her in the head.

"Yeah, I think she, sort of, does… I mean I didn't meet her but if she dyed her hair brown she could totally pass for Kate!"

As DiNozzo walks away from the doctor I walk over and say,

"Hello I'm special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you are?"

"I'm Dr. Maura Isles, nice to meet you"

"I just wanted to come over and ask if you had a sister called Caitlin Todd because you look really like her" I say that but I know Kate only had one sister and that was Rachael. This is not Rachel.

**(MAURA'S POV)**

"I'm sorry, no, I'm an only child… is she here… I could… um… do a… um… DNA test to see if we're related**" **I say knowing she's not here because I'm here... not really dead but he knew I only had one sister so obviously he knows I'm Kate.

I butt in before he starts to talk.

"Gibbs you know it's me don't you" I say mentally with my hands up in the air and a facial expression that says, I'm guilty.

**(GIBBS'S POV)**

"Off course I do Katie why didn't you tell me… I would of stayed with you I always loved you, dam'it, I still love you Katie" I say hoping she loves me too because to be honest I never moved on.

**(MAURA'S POV)**

"Gibbs … I… I couldn't… couldn't tell you, the director told me I couldn't, I couldn't tell anyone… it would be dangerous and I loved you too much to tell you and on that note" I walked up to him and kissed him then I realised he was kissing me back.

_But what Gibbs and Maura didn't not notice was the whole Boston police and NCIS team where watching them…_


End file.
